Left 2 Die
by AlejandroTheGleek
Summary: 6 Teens Find Themselves With Nothing But Each Other. Them Vs. All Of The Zombies.  This story will feature most of the L4D/L4D2 characters, just not as the main characters.


Left 2 Die

**A/N**

**This is my friend Armando. He's going to read this monalogue for me.**

**"Official Statement From AlejandroTheGleek**

**Before I Start, I Just want to say that this is Left 4 Dead, the teenage version. It stars more than 4 people, and this time, the number of boys and girls are equal. But it's just as much zombie slaughter as you love. It gets pretty dark at parts, but hey, what can you do? Just so you understand, each chapter is equivalent to a campaign.**

**AlejandroTheGleek does not own Left 4 Dead, but he does own all of the characters in this story...wait, WHAT!" **

**Alright, bye Armando. To the story!**

**Chapter 1:Before**

**-**Armando-

Mom and I had just gotten done grocery shopping whenever it started. A woman was throwing up in the parking lot. "Mijo, we have to get a lot of food. Go back in the store and get another full basket. We don't know how long this infection is going to run a course." She said, urging in her eyes. My sister Aria was still in the store, so I went back in. People had been getting sick lately, and it was bad. Mami said that in Mexico, people were changing. Going delirious from the fever. Biting people. Like Rabies. The Government officials were calling it "The Green Flu". From what people were colored nowadays. "Aria!" I said, and my sister walked over to me. "That man is sitting there, just coughing his lungs out." She said. "Come on. We have to go." I said. She nodded. I handed the cashier money, and we took the basket my sister had. "Mami?" I asked, as I loaded the car. "That woman..she bit me." My mother said. I looked at her hand. It was pulsating green. "Armando..take the car. Get out of this place. I am going to the doctor." She said. "Mami, I'm only 16. I don't even have my liscense yet." I said. "JUST GO." She replied, and I sighed. "Yes ma'am." "And don't come back for me. I am going to the one nearest our house." She said. I helped Aria load the bags into the back of the van, and then I got in. Aria and I drove towards the house, and we saw people chasing one another and biting each other. "It's like in your books." Aria said. "What? Zombies?" I said. "Yes!" She replied. Her phone beeped. "Who are you texting?" I asked. "My boyfriend." She said. I rolled my eyes.

-Gabriel-

I smiled. Aria had been texting me all day. I was hanging out with my best friend, Reese. My other best friend was Armando, but he was with his mom. "The girls are texting." Reese said. "Who, Roxy and Jade?" I asked. "Who else, dumbass? Aria is texting you." He said, and we both laughed. "Where's your mom, dude?" He asked. "I don't know. Her and my dad and Joshua were all going to watch some movie. They left like 10 minutes before you got here." I rearranged myself, and accidently sat on the remote. It changed to the news. "Today, the Green Flu outbreak has reached our town. It is a horrible thing. The movie theater has been demolished thanks to these people. Officials are saying that people are suffering from the rabies like virus and are in a dementiated state. Many people are being bitten, but finding themselves immune. If you think you may be immune, check by-AHH!" The newswoman said, but a man attacked her. I was shocked over the movies this. I felt my phone vibrate. Jade was calling me, and so I answered. "Hello?" I said.

-Jade-

"Gabe! Get over to Roxy's house! FAST! There's a bunch of people trying to get in. Roxy's dad went out, and they bit her dad. Now he's trying to get in too. And he keeps moaning. Like he doesn't recognize us!" I said. "We're coming." Gabe said, and he hung up. Roxy was crying. So was her mother. Her father's eyes were lifeless. "Oh my God." I said. "They're zombies." "How is that even possible?" Roxy's mother said. "I don't know. It has to be the green flu. Do you have any guns in the house, Mrs. Torres?" I asked. She nodded. "Will keeps a gun in the kitchen." She said. Roxy and I went to the kitchen, and I found the gun. Roxy picked up a frying pan, and she emptied out her backpack. She filled it up with a first aid kit, and a lot of medicine. Then she put some food in there as well. She filled up her duffel bag with 2 baseball bats she found, and my tennis racquet I had brought over. She grabbed her mother's keys, and that's when we heard the front door break down. I had the gun, and she had a frying pan. The zombies overwhelmed her mother, and we heard a honk from the backyard. I ran outside, and saw the boys. "ROXY!" I yelled, and I pulled her away from her home. "MOM!" She screamed, but I pushed her into Reese's car, and we drove off.

-Aria-

"Mando.." I said. "What, Aria?" I said. "Gabe is saying that they picked up Roxy and Jade..and that these infected people are zombies." I said. "They are?" He said. "Well, then, we can't go home. Or back to Mami." I replied. "Why not Mami?" He asked. "She was bitten. Infected. We have to let the quarantine take her." He nodded. "I guess that's the best idea." "Gabe says to meet everyone at the school." I replied. "Alright. That's fine." He replied. He was driving towards Lake Wood High School, and that's when the bomb dropped. I saw where it dropped. The clinic wasn't very far away, so we felt the aftershocks. If our Mami went straight to the clinc, that would have vaporized her. "NO!" He yelled, and so did I. He pulled over, and that's when it dawned on me. Our Mami was the first in a long line of death.

-Reese-

Mando and Aria were pulled over near the school. I walked to their car. They were crying. "Mando, are you okay, dude?" I asked. "Mami was in the clinic." He said. I looked towards where the bomb had fallen. Right on top of where his mother would have been. "Oh, my God." I replied. How could this be happening? I didn't understand. This Green Flu was turning people into zombies, but I never heard any of them mention anything about brains. Isn't that all zombies ate? I looked around. Mando and Aria were in their van. I was standing in between the rest of us. Gabe shifted awkwardly, and Jade was holding Roxy, who was crying. I sighed. There was so much death. My step-mom and dad were probably dead, and Gabe's family were in the theater. Jade's father worked at the clinic, so I was sure he was dead. In less than an hour, we had all become orphans. "We have to leave." I said.

-Roxy-

"He's right." I said. I loaded my weapon bags into Mando's van. "We need to get out of this town. I'm not even gonna try to live here still." I said. "There's too much hurt." Aria and Mando looked as if they agreed. "Wait. I'm out of gas." Mando said. "Me too." Reese said. "Well, we're gonna have to get the reserves that are in the school for the teachers. But just because we all got to skip today doesn't mean everyone else got to skip too." I replied. "That means we might have a zombie uproar on our hands." "Well then, we go in, we get out, we fill up Mando's van, we get the hell out of town." Reese said. "Let's go." I replied. I tossed Jade the tennis racket, and I gave the bats to the boys. I took the frying pan and I gave the gun to Aria. "Let's do this." I said, and we went into the front entrance of the school.

-Gabriel-

It was dark. That's how I knew something was wrong. "This is so cree-" Roxy started. "Shh." I said. We heard crying. I walked into the mall hallway. "Hello?" I said. I saw a girl with her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" I asked. I took my keys out of my pocket, and I shined a light on her. It was grotesque. Her hands were horribly mutated, her fingers were nails, at least 8 inches long. She was extremely skinny. I turned the light off, and I dropped it. Jade picked it up, and attempted to turn it on. "Lights off!" I whispered harshly. The girl began to growl. "Let's run. Now!" I said, and we took off the other direction. "What was that?" Roxy asked. "I don't know. That witch looked like she wanted to cut someone with those fingers." I said. "Witch?" Aria asked. "I wanted to call that zombie a Scissorhands.." Reese said. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, so there's the normals, and then there's Witches? Who look like Wolverine?" Mando asked. "Yeah, so apperently they're mutating." Jade said. "What other things could they be mutating into?" I asked. That's when we heard him. He was growling, quietly, and that's why we didn't hear him. But the scream was unmistakable. He pounced.

-Aria-

"Gabe!" I screamed, as the boy in the sweatshirt landed on him. He scratched Gabe's chest before I hit him in the face with the baseball bat. He jumped off of Gabe, and I hit in again. Mando helped, and soon enough, he laid still. Mando didn't stop. "You killed him." I said. "He was a zombie. He was already dead." Mando said. "So what the hell was that guy?" I asked. "The Pouncer?" I scoffed. "No, he checked Gabe out first. He's a Hunter. He stalked his prey, and pounced." Reese said. "Oh my God! There better not be any more of those stupid zombies out here." We heard a scream, and we all hid. "OH MY GOD! IT THREW UP ON ME!" Mrs. Thompson, one of my least favorite teachers yelled. A fat zombie was chasing her, along with a lot of other ones. They were chasing her violently. "Is it cause of the barf?" I asked. Mrs. Thompson succumed to the zombies, and then we saw another one of the Pukers. It fell from the top of the stairway. "Boom." Roxy said. "Boomer?" I asked. "Yeah." Jesus, there were a lot of zombies.

-Reese-

"What's next? Nothing could be worse than the puking ones." I said. That's when I heard the cough. I was looking at Gabe, making sure he was okay. "If you aren't already changing, you probably won't." I said. "Maybe I'm immune." He replied. That's when I felt the cold, wet thing around me. "It's a tongue!" Jade said, and I felt the pulling. The monster pulled me higher than anyone ones, and that's when I decided when the world went back to normal, I'd go to every single one of Gabe's games. He threw a baseball and hit the monster in the face. It exploded into smoke. "Smoker!" I yelled, and that's when I began to run. "I'm not getting attacked anymore! Let's get the gas, and go!" I said. They followed me. After we got the gas, I tripped. A zombie went right next to me. It turned around, and I knew it was a mutated one. "It charged at me! Charger!" I said. It had a giant left arm, and its right arm dangled lamely. We hid from it, and that's when I heard the laughing.

-Armando-

"Who's laughing?" I asked. Then I saw the zombie. It jumped onto my back, and began pulling me. "Ahh! This thing is raping me!" I said. Jade hit it with her tennis racket, and it fell off, dead. "It was riding me!" "The Rider!" Aria said. "That's lame. Plus, you make me sound like a horse." I replied. "That's it. In horse racing, the rider is called a Jockey! Let's call those Jockeys." Reese said. "So we have the normal zombies, the Witch, the Hunter, the Smoker, the Boomer, the Charger, and the Jockey? Why aren't there anymore GIRL special infected?" I asked. That's when I got my answer. The goo hit my shoes, and I felt the burn instantly. "Get out of the goo!" I said. Everyone took off running, and Roxy hit the girl who had spit on us with her frying pan. She died. "Stupid Spitter!" I said. "No more specials!" Aria said. "I forbid it." We got to the van, and filled it up with one tank. We still had five others, luckily, and we put those in the back. That's when we heard the roar.

-Jade-

"It's giant." I said. I saw him coming. "He's so built. Let's call that one the beast." I said. Everyone got in the van. "That's no comparison. It'll rip this van apart like a tank." Roxy said. "Then it's a Tank." I said. "Whatever!" Gabe said. "Let's just get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Reese drove quickly, and soon, we were past the outskirts of town. We had survived. At least for now.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
